edfandomcom-20200215-history
Here's Mud in Your Ed/Script
Jimmy, and Jonny are playing in the sandbox. Sarah and Jimmy are on one side, making castles. Sarah: "Ready? Whee!" lifts the bucket, revealing a perfectly formed castle. Jimmy: "I'm as happy as the day is long, Sarah!" Jonny: through binoculars "Okay, you tell me, because I am stumped!" lets Plank look. puts icing all over the castle. Sarah then adds four candles. Jonny and Plank look at each other, confused. Sarah then adds a cherry to the top. Jonny: "Well if they can make a cake out of dirt, we can make a doughnut!" grabs a shovel only to find Sarah holding on to the end of it. "Me and Plank are making a doughnut!" Sarah: "So what? We were using that." Jonny: "Don't you like doughnuts?" throws him into the cake. "Are you a doughnut hater?" Sarah: Jonny around "Gimme it, Jonny!" is hit into a mud puddle. "You and Plank can get your own shovel!" swells up to enormous proportions. Jonny: "You got Plank wet!" draws the shovel back, and then lets Sarah have it. The shovel hits Sarah in the face. Jimmy: "Let's share! Please? We were having so much fun!" Sarah: up "JONNY!" proceeds to pound Jonny. Jimmy: "Stop it! Stop it, you two! My heart is sinking into a sea of sadness!" Eddy: the fence, with Ed "It's the match of the century, huh Lumpy? Mammoth Mouth versus Gargantuan Head!" Ed: "Not for me, Eddy. Without the bun, a sausage has no home." approaches. Jimmy: "I'm so unhappy!" runs away crying. Eddy laughs. Edd: "Oh dear! Jimmy's upset. Perhaps I can help." moves to go to Jimmy. Eddy: Edd back "Oh no you don't! If there's any helpin'-doin' around here, we do it for cash. 'Cause that's how we work." Ed: dancing "Work that body, work that body, don't you go hurt nobody." ---- Edd: Eddy examines himself in a mirror "Are we all set, gentlemen?" puts a clothes hanger in his mouth to make a huge fake grin. Jimmy comes by crying. Edd: "Having a bad day, friend?" Eddy: "Kiss that sourpuss goodbye, cuz it's nothing but good times at Smileyville!" Jimmy: "Smileyville?" Edd: "Cast away those melancholy blues! Exit your cave of despair! And get ready for a day of merriment and joyity!" shows Jimmy a map. Jimmy: "A friendly Ferris wheel? A teddy bear's picnic? A candy lane!" smiles. Eddy: "You're looking chipper already!" solemnly "But like in real life, happiness costs dough, my friend. A measly quarter is all it takes." makes puppy dog eyes. Jimmy: over a 25¢ piece "Worth every penny, friend." Ed: the door "Allow me." Jimmy: "You guys are the greatest! Thank you thank you thank you!" Edd: goodbye "Have fun, Jimmy! A merry heart goes all day! Ta-ta!" door shuts behind Jimmy. "Oh, Eddy! I know Jimmy's going to love all that hard work you and Ed did inside Smileyville!" Eddy: "Let's go get a jawbreaker before he finds out." ---- Jimmy: Smileyville "Friendly Ferris wheel, here I come!" turns around and gets a shock. "Huh?" Eds have tricked him: there was no Smileyville after all. Behind the doors lie only the lane, in its drab, un-smiley glory. ---- river of tears is flowing from Jimmy to a gutter. Jimmy is crouched on a sidewalk, bawling his eyes out from the disappointment. A feather suddenly floats down beside him. He looks up to see Rolf wearing a pair of wings. Rolf: "Today Rolf is forced to celebrate his traditional thank you to the noble Guardian Pigeon!" dances around, flapping his arms. Jimmy: listlessly "If only I had a guardian pigeon." Rolf "Hug me, Rolf!" Rolf: uncomfortable "What are you doing? Someone may be looking!" pushes Jimmy away. Jimmy: "BUT I'VE HAD A HORRIBLE DAY! Filled with conflict, turmoil, and Eddy, who tricked me out of all my money!" Rolf: "Son of a gun! The Ed-boy? He has now just defaced two jovial moods, yes?" revenge "Make a funny face, boy Jimmy, for the spirit of the Guardian Pigeon shall displace itself on the head of this mischief maker!" holds out a leg, and Jimmy leaps on it. Jimmy: "Where are we going, Rolf?" Rolf: away "Ask no questions! Come, Wilfred." drags the next scene into place. ---- Eddy: the candy shop, hysterical "I swear, I just had it! Maybe I dropped it! For crying out loud, find that quarter, Double D!" Edd: "Eddy, remember? You gave the quarter to Ed for safekeeping." Eddy: "What am I, nuts?" hear Ed laughing and see him in a ride outside the candy store. The ride, coincidentally, costs exactly twenty-five cents. Edd: Eddy's anger "Now Eddy, be gentle." Eddy: "ED!" leaps towards Ed. Just before he can attack, though, he stops in midair. Eddy sniffs the air once, twice...and then recognizes the scent. Eddy: dreamily "Moolah." drifts towards the smell. Edd: disappointed "But Eddy! What about Ed?" ---- drifts through the lane and across the street. He runs into a fence, but his nose leads him onward. He sniffs his way under the fence, where he sees an amazing sight. Eddy: "Tree? Leaves? Cash? It's a Money Tree!" dives at the tree, ripping a few leaves off. He rolls around in the dollar bills. "I'm rich! And it's all mine!" Rolf: "Stop, you!" turns around slowly and sees Rolf, wearing an odd hat. Rolf: "What are you doing to Rolf's money tree?" Eddy: "Yours?" begging "Let me just have a little! You can grow some more. It's a money tree, for Pete's sake!" Rolf: "What do you think, boy Jimmy?" Jimmy: "Oh!" off of his hands "Why not give him a magic money seed so Eddy can grow his own money tree in only three days?" Eddy: excited "Yeah Rolf! What he said!" Rolf: "Boy oh boy!" to be unsure "Rolf is very unsure of this. Rolf cannot simply give the money tree seed to the Ed-boy. Could he? Oh, what to do, what to do." Eddy: "I'd give you anything for it. Name it! It's yours." Rolf: "Anything? Hmm. Well, this is just off the top of Rolf's head, but Rolf would like...all your worldly possessions." Eddy: accepting it "You got it! No changing your mind, too late, it's a deal!" Rolf: "Very good! Rolf will wait at his dwelling, yes?" runs off. Jimmy: "Wowie wow! The Guardian Pigeon is watching over me, Rolf!" Rolf: "Tolerate the day, nauseatingly cute one, as the Guardian Pigeon has yet to drop its full load." ---- is reading a book called "How to Wait" while Ed continues his ride. Eddy: up "Double D! You aren't gonna believe this. Rolf got this tree! And it grows cash! Bushels full! And Rolf's giving me a seed! I'll be rich!" Edd: "Calm down, Eddy. Bother–" Eddy: into the ride with Ed "Ed! Muscle!" carries Ed. Edd chases him. Edd: "Eddy, wait! I'm confused!" hears something through a missing part of the fence and goes back to look. Rolf: "Rolf could put up a roof with the brain of that Ed-boy!" Jimmy: "How gullible can you get?" Rolf: "Come, poofy-haired one, and see the wisdom of the Guardian Pigeon." they leave, Edd goes over and picks up one of the dollar bills. He looks it over. On the back is a soup label. Edd: "What an effortless attempt at reproducing common currency. Not to mention a complete waste of an otherwise fine soup label." realizes he's all alone. "I've really got to learn to stop talking to myself." ---- and Rolf are on Rolf's doorstep, having drinks. Jimmy: "You know, Rolf, I have some skin moisturizers you really must try!" Rolf: "Uh...thank you, no, Rolf is good." and Rolf each sip their drinks. Ed and Eddy come trundling up, carrying the contents of Eddy's room on their backs. Eddy: "Here you go, Dracula, everything I own in this whole stinkin' world! Now gimme that seed! C'mon! Gimme it!" Rolf: over the seed bag "A deal is a deal." Eddy: "I'm rich! Let's plant it and rake in!" grabs Ed's jacket. Ed: "Cold!" Jimmy: "My cheeks are cramping, I'm so giddy! This is the bestest day I've ever had!" hugs Rolf. "Let's celebrate with cookies and milk, Rolf!" Rolf: Jimmy off "Cookies and Milk? Do you wish Rolf ridiculed at the Son-of-a-Shepherd Social Club? Come, let us stuff innards into the membrane of a sow." Edd: up too late "Eddy?!?" ---- is ripping boards up in Eddy's room. Ed: "Cluck cluck cluck. This is fun!" takes in the scene. Everything from Eddy's room is gone, and Ed is pulling up boards to create a dirt patch in Eddy's room. Eddy is happily tossing the seed bag too himself. Ed: "Ooh! Look at me!" Edd: appalled "Have your mother and father seen what you've done, Eddy? Because when they do, YOU'LL PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR GREED!" Ed: "Yes he will, Double D, 'cause Eddy's gonna buy them a new house." Eddy: "Cuz I got a magic money tree seed." stands there, stupefied. "And when it sprouts, I'll buy you a new hat." Edd: out the fake banknote "What, with this Eddy? A crudely drawn bank note on the back of a soup label?" looks at the label. Eddy: "No, with the oodles of dough from my money tree!" opens the bag, revealing the seed. Edd: "That is not a seed, Eddy. That is a discarded spool." stands there, stunned into silence. Eddy: "THEY HAD THE NERVE TO FLEECE ME?!? Well, two can play at this game! Quick, I got a plan!" grabs Ed. He reaches for Edd, but Edd does not immediately comply. "Plan, I said!" Edd: from one foot to the other "I can't, Eddy!" Eddy: "Whaddya mean, you can't?" Edd: "Because I desperately need to use the lavatory! An unfortunate reaction to this stressful situation, I'm sure." Ed: "You still got me, Eddy!" Eddy: sarcastic "Boy, ain't I lucky." ---- is in bed, wide awake. On the other side of his, room, Jimmy is humming as he puts up flowered wallpaper. Rolf: "Boy Jimmy, when might you be going home?" Eddy: outside "Holy cow! Look at this?" a streetlight sits a bush covered in meat. "It's a bush that grows meat!" Ed: "Let's get some gravy!" pulls out a puppet of Edd. Puppet Edd: "Yep! Even me as Double D finds this really kinda logical!" Eddy: "You said it, Double D!" up a jar of dirt "I just used this magic, meat-growing dirt! I'll take everything you got for a trade, huh?" Rolf: "Ha ha ho! This fool thinks Rolf and boy Jimmy will fall for his shenanigans!" Jimmy: "Goofy grape!" Rolf: "Manure boy!" pulls his shutters closed. Edd arrives. Edd: "Well well well. Seems one can't tend to their natural functions without being REPLACED by some RAG-TAG HAND PUPPET!" Eddy: "Hold this." throws the jar of dirt in Edd's face. Puppet Edd: "Oh dear. I fell!" ---- is hammering on Rolf's door. Eddy: "GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF! YOU JERKS RIPPED ME OFF!" throws his body against the door. Rolf: his shutters again "Ed boy! Please stop! I beg of you, don't wake Nana! Silence, yes? Thank you." Eddy: "SILENCE? I'LL GIVE YA SCILENCE!" picks Ed up and uses him to batter the door. Ed: time he hits the door "Who's there? Who's there? Who is there?" pepares to hit the door one more time. Rolf: "Ed-boy! Have mercy! Forgive Rolf, and Rolf will make good by giving you...the real money tree seed?" Eddy: questioning "Real money tree seed?" Edd: Eddy isn't that gullible "Oh, puh-leeze! Do you really think Eddy would fall for that old–" Eddy: "Deal!" holds Jimmy out the window. In Jimmy's hand is clutched a bolt. Eddy: "I'm rich!" runs over and kicks the meat bush out of the way. Eddy plunges the seed into the ground and waters it. He then puts up a small fence and a sign saying "Eddy's Plant." "And it's mine! ALL mine!" giggles greedily. Ed: "Even I am not that dumb, Double D." Edd: "An iris-in would be appropriate, don't you think?" camera irises-in on Eddy's plant as Eddy continues to chortle gleefully. Edd: "Thank you." Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Scripts